


Lifted

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, First Date, Fluff and Humor, No Gooverly, Post Season 1, Souped Up Trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Nicole gently traced her way down Waverly’s arms until she entwined their fingers, pulling the smaller woman closer so she could drop a kiss on her forehead. “Are you ready to be wooed?” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows at Waverly and the younger woman let out a short huff of laughter.“By you? I’ll probably never be completely ready for that.”ORWaverly and Nicole finally get to go in their first date and get to learn more about each other in the process.





	Lifted

**Author's Note:**

> Me when I started writing this: I don't think I'll be able to squeeze a thousand words out of this idea.
> 
> Me nearly six thousand words later: I guess I was wrong about that... 
> 
> Okay so y'all remember the scene in 109 (I think) where Pete is trying to ask Waverly out after she broke up with Champ and she turns him down by talking about how he needs to find a girl taller than her so she can actually get in his truck? Well... I was wondering how Waves might react to Nicole having a truck like that and I thought I'd write it cause it'd be short and cute and I thought done in time for last Friday's episode (which I was expecting to be a lot more freaked out after). Well this thing turned into a monster, it's the longest oneshot I've ever written and my second longest story overall. 
> 
> This takes place a little after 2x02 but Waverly isn't being possessed in my mind cause I can't want that so it's an AU (though it's easy to pretend otherwise). So Nicole doesn't really understand the finer details of the curse yet in this fic which was something I had a little fun with.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the end. :)

It wasn’t the first time they’d “hung out” with each other in a less than platonic manner. No, there had been plenty of sneaking in and out of each other’s houses in order to give themselves a few, quiet, quality moments together. They had pulled over on the highway to made out like a couple of teenagers in the backseat of Nicole's police cruiser more times than Waverly really cared to admit and that wasn’t even taking into consideration the various nooks and crannies around town they’d managed to find to hide themselves in away from prying eyes. They had spent many nights in eating takeout and watching Netflix documentaries. Or reading over their respective case files. Or goofily dancing to whatever song had came on on the radio.

This time was different. For starters Wynonna was well aware that they were together and  _ knew  _ they were going out. Speaking of people knowing they were together Champ had made sure the entire town knew they were together so that was different as well. But perhaps the biggest thing was the fact they knew it was different. Because this time Nicole had made a big deal about the fact  _ this was a date _ . Like an actual, planned out date that wasn’t just them hiding away in Nicole’s apartment so they could have a few precious moments to themselves. It was… Well she wasn’t completely sure since Nicole has insisted on planning everything herself and then pointedly refused to tell Waverly anything about what they were doing outside of telling her to “dress warm”. But it was  _ more  _ and that was good enough for the younger brunette. The idea of  _ finally  _ going on a date with the redheaded deputy made her feel giddy in a way she hadn’t known possible until that very moment and it took a lot of energy to keep herself from dancing around the house happily as she did any last minute prep work for her  _ date _ .

Ironically it was actually Wynonna who was the one freaking out about her date, the older girl buzzing around Waverly’s room like a very persistent bee trying to be as helpful as physically possible. Normally Waverly would have kicked Wynonna out of her room after the first thirty minutes of her sister’s constant pestering, however, due to recent events (namely having to kill their other sister) she was a bit more lenient in what she was letting the other girl get away with. Even if it meant listening to Wynonna go on for ten minutes about the pros and cons of wearing a red sweater instead of a blue one.

“...I mean… Red’s a  _ sexy  _ color and while I’m good with never knowing you’ve got a sex life or being even remotely involved in it outside of the mandatory sisterly spilling-of-details, it looks good on you and since you might want this to go somewhere potentially, maybe, don’t-actually-want-to-know, it wouldn’t be a bad choice. Though the blue one does bring out your eyes and it fits you better than the red one which might counteract the blue being kinda calming…” 

“‘Nonna?” Waverly reached behind her and managed to catch the pacing woman’s arm and pull her to sit down next to her on the tiny work bench. “Calm down sis, you’re over thinking things.” Wynonna groaned and dropped her head on Waverly’s shoulder.

“But this is the first time I’ve got to help you prep for a date… And… Don’t tell her I said this… But I  _ like  _ Haught, she’s actually a decent person and I want to help you keep her around.” Wynonna wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and nuzzled the younger girl’s neck. “She’s nice to me and she cares about you  _ and she’s armed _ ! She even has a cat and you’ve always wanted a cat!” 

“You don't need to sell her to me Wynonna, she managed to do that all on her own.” Waverly gently bumped Wynonna’s shoulder. “We are already together you know? Been together for over a month now.” 

“I know.” Wynonna groaned, subconsciously wiping at some make up Waverly’d managed to smear. “That’s part of the problem. How did I not notice? You guys weren’t exactly subtle about it and I still didn’t notice…” 

“Well we weren’t exactly trying to let anyone know… It was kinda a secret. The only other people who knew were Doc, Dolls and… I’m just saying we were trying to hide it…” 

“I get you guys were trying to hide it, small backwater towns like this aren’t really known for their open mindedness… Like I get that it’s just… I don’t get why you were hiding it from  _ me _ .” Wynonna let out a little sigh. “Like I know I wasn’t here all of the time but I thought you’d tell me something like this…” 

“Hey.” Waverly kissed the top of Wynonna’s head before lifting her chin so that the older girl would be forced to look at her. “Look, I’ll admit you not being around is why I didn’t tell you sooner, but not for the reason you’re thinking, okay?” Waverly took in a deep breath and pulled her sister into a tight hug. “It’s just… Let’s face it, I’d do anything for you, you’re my sister, but you’ve been gone for so long I don’t really know you all that well and I honestly didn’t know how you’d react to finding out the whole I’m into girls thing…” 

“Well you’re not the only one and I’m not that big of a hypocrite.” Wynonna chuckled even as a tear ran down her cheek. “Which is something you’d have known if I’d stuck around… I’m so sorry babygirl…” Wynonna risked a glance over at the clock and let out a quiet chuckle. “Okay, enough feelings, you’re girl’s gonna be here in fifteen and you’re still in your underwear… Not that she’d complain but she did say to dress warm so…” Waverly nodded knowing her sister was at her limit for emotional talk at the moment.

“Fine, fine. But we’re talking about this later. You’ve got to explain that “not the only one” comment.” Waverly pointed a finger threateningly at her sister, who simply rolled her eyes at the younger girl’s antics. 

“It’s not complicated Waves. Now come on, which sweater are you wearing?” Wynonna held up the two sweaters she’d been deliberating earlier and Waverly shook her head.

“I was going to wear the baby blue one and my black sweatpants. She made it pretty clear dressing warm was more important than wearing classic date clothes. And anyways I figured if I get cold I’ll just make Nic share her body heat with me.” Waverly rolled her eyes when Wynonna whistled at her comment.

“I get it. Cause she’s Haught? Right? Amiright?” Wynonna chuckled and after a second Waverly joined her.

“Ironically enough her core body temperature actually does run pretty hot. She normally runs around a hundred degrees fahrenheit.” 

“How on Earth do you know that?” Wynonna raised an eyebrow at her.

“We were talking about any medical conditions we have the other one might want to know about in case of an emergency and she mentioned it. Also you can just kinda tell when you regularly cuddle with the same person and they’re always running hot.” Waverly shrugged.

“Well I haven’t spent a lot of time cuddling with your girlfriend and I don’t plan on it so I’ll have to take your word for it… Here you go.” Wynonna handed her her clothes with a gentle kiss to her temple.

“Thanks.” Waverly stood up and started tugging her sweats on. “Okay, so… Date…” She let out a shaky breath. “Never been on one of those before.” 

“Weren’t you and Champ together for like… Years? Didn’t you guys go on dates?” Wynonna asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“His idea of a date was going to a party and getting drunk and having sex in the back of his stupid, oversized, jacked up pickup truck.” Waverly huffed as she pulled her sweater on.

“You not like his truck?” Wynonna asked with a laugh.

“I hated that stupid thing. Completely ignoring the fact he spent far more time taking care of it than he did putting time into our relationship, and subsequently cared about it more than me, the stupid thing had six inch lifts on it, I could barely get in it and he thought it was hilarious to watch me struggle to climb in. It was over two feet off the ground!” Waverly made a wild gesture before moving to show just how far off the ground the truck had been. 

“Well you know how I felt about him so… Kudos to Haught for clotheslining the guy… Wish I’d been there to see it.” There was a pause as the sounds of a car pulling into the driveway caught both girl’s attention, Wynonna jumped to her feet, a wide grin spread across her face. “She’s here!” 

“What are you so excited about? I’m the one going on the date.” Waverly chuckled at her sister’s enthusiasm.

“I finally get to give someone the shotgun speech!” Wynonna said while dancing a little jig. 

“You mean the if-you-get-her-pregnant-you’re-having-a-shotgun-wedding speech? Cause I know biology wasn’t really your thing but there’s like… Practically no chance of that happening… Lesbianism is kind of a good method of birth control in most cases.” 

“Shut up Waves, stop ruining my fun.” Wynonna slipped out of the room and Waverly shook her head. She glanced at the clock and decided to give Wynonna five minutes to have whatever “talk” she wanted to have with her girlfriend. She set about grabbing the last of her things and then spent a good minute straightening out her clothes until finally the clock showed five minutes had passed and she made her way down stairs.

“...Also, I have a big ass gun I’m not afraid to use to make you marry her if you get her pregnant. I won’t have anyone making my sister anything but an honest woman and…” 

“Umm… Wynonna? I can’t get your sister pregnant… Kinda physically impossible here…” Nicole made a sweeping gesture at herself as she stared wide eyed at her girlfriend’s sister.

“Are you back talking me officer?” Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister’s antics and quietly made her way into the living room.

“No?” 

“That’s what I thought.”

“Are you done failing at threatening my girlfriend or should I go back upstairs?” Waverly cut in before Wynonna could make the situation even more confusing. 

“Come on Waves, you’re ruining my intimidation tactics.” Wynonna pouted at her.

“Yeah I know, you can complain about it later, okay?” Waverly gave her sister a smile and the older girl relented, grumbling under her breath as she made her way out of the room, leaving Waverly alone with her girlfriend.

“Hey.” Nicole flashed her a dimpled grin and Waverly immediately crossed the short distance between them and threw her arms around the taller woman’s shoulders, letting herself be lifted several inches in the air when Nicole stood at her full height, her arms wrapped securely around Waverly’s waist.

“Missed you. You have a good day?” Waverly asked as Nicole gently set her back on her feet. The redhead hummed, pulling back just enough so that they could actually see each other.

“I missed you too baby.” She kissed her forehead. “As for my day… Well it got ten times better the second you came down stairs.” 

“Oh for the love of… Stop being gross and mushy in my living room… I sleep in there sometimes you know.” Wynonna interrupted, shouting at them from the safety of the kitchen.

“I brought you flowers but Wynonna ran off with them already, so you’ll have to ask her where they went.” Nicole continued like Wynonna hadn’t said anything.

“I put them in a vase so you guys wouldn’t have to wait to leave. Look at me being helpful… Now seriously get out of here so I can confiscate the television, I’m like, three episodes behind on The Walking Dead and I need to catch up.” 

“Fine, fine. We’re going. Have fun watching zombies eating people.” Waverly stepped away from Nicole and took the other woman’s hand in her own. The pair making their way to the front door.

“Will do. You two have fun sucking face, or whatever it is you kids do these days.” Wynonna said as she inched her way towards the television. “Don’t stay out to late, stay safe, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do… And a lot of the things I would do… Use protection, don’t get killed.” Waverly shook her head, knowing that Wynonna was trying to hide her earlier excitement now that Nicole was there behind her usual snark.

“I won’t make any promises. I’ll talk to you in the morning, okay?” Wynonna grunted in response, preoccupied trying to turn on her show and zoning out back into Wynonna-land. Nicole chuckled next to her, one arm wrapping around her shoulders while her spare hand reached out to tug open the door.

“So I figured you’d probably not want to go to Shorty’s and since Purgatory is running a little low on dating hotspots I had to improvise a little bit…” Waverly was suddenly distracted when she noticed that Nicole’s police cruiser wasn’t parked in the driveway next to Waverly’s Jeep, in its place a  _ massive  _ black truck that more than overshadowed her own rather compact vehicle. Nicole seemed to notice she wasn’t paying attention and followed her gaze to the truck, immediately smirking at the other girl’s wide eyed stare. “You didn’t think I drove my cruiser all the time did you?” 

“Kinda, yeah.” Waverly shrugged slightly.

“Nope, this is my baby.” Waverly groaned internally, she did  _ not  _ want to compete with  _ another  _ truck for her significant other’s attention. “I got it my senior year of high school. I worked three jobs that summer so I could afford it and get it all souped up. You should see my stereo and speaker setup, it’s like, super dope.” 

“One, who says dope anymore? Seriously you sound like a gangster.” Nicole chuckled lightly. “Two… Why?” They had reached the truck and Nicole moved so she was casually leaning against it, Waverly standing in front of her in between her legs.

“I’m assuming you mean why’d I trick out my truck and not why do I still say dope.” Waverly rolled her eyes slightly but nodded. “It was kinda a thing at my high school, all the guys that could drive have these nice, super fixed up trucks they’d drive. Anyways the year before I got my truck this guy in my math class got into an argument with me when I said that girls could fix up their trucks too if they wanted to, and he told me it was a man’s thing and that a girl wouldn’t need a cool truck and that she should just be happy to be allowed to ride in her boyfriend’s.” 

“Oh I bet that went over well.” Waverly snorted.

“Totally, my lesbian ass wasn’t about to be shown up by some idiotic guy so, like I said, I worked hard all summer and managed to put this baby together in what little free time I had.” Nicole chuckled. “And I showed up the first day of school and parked right next to that douchebag's truck, I was about eight inches taller than him, and just sat there watching him and his friends fume until school started.”

“That’s amazing, petty but amazing.” Waverly laughed lightly.

“No, what was petty was stealing his girlfriend.” Nicole smirked as Waverly’s eyes went wide and she started laughing.

“I’ll admit I was not expecting that.” Waverly chuckled. “Still though this thing is like… Three feet off the ground.” 

“Yeah, I might have went a little overboard, but I wanted to prove a point so I didn’t really care at the time.” She let out a soft sigh. “But you didn’t come out with me to get a history on my truck. No, right now I’m supposed to be romancing you, so tell me Ms. Earp...” Nicole gently traced her way down Waverly’s arms until she entwined their fingers, pulling the smaller woman closer so she could drop a kiss on her forehead. “Are you ready to be wooed?” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows at Waverly and the younger woman let out a short huff of laughter. 

“By you? I’ll probably never be completely ready for that.” Nicole’s eyes softened and she slid down the truck several inches so she was eyelevel with Waverly. Her fingers reaching out to touch her cheek. Gently caressing the smaller woman’s face as she took her in.

“Can I kiss you?” Nicole asked gently and Waverly smiled slightly at her, raising an eyebrow as she wound her arms around the taller woman.

“You’ve literally seen me without my shirt on while we were making out. I think you’re a little past asking to kiss me.” Waverly had barely managed to finish the sentence before Nicole cut her off with a shake of her head.

“We could be together for ten years and I’ll still ask your permission if I’m not completely sure that’s what you want.” She whispered softly and Waverly felt her heart melt a little.

“Baby?” Nicole hummed in response. “Kiss me.”

Nicole immediately threaded her fingers in Waverly’s hair and gently pulled the smaller woman close enough she could just brush their lips together. Holding them there for several seconds she waited before finally pulling the smaller woman flush against her body, pressing their lips together more solidly as she carefully deepened the kiss.

“Okay, as much as I enjoy kissing you we should probably get going.” Nicole murmured as she pulled away from Waverly. Her fingers moving to tuck her girlfriend’s hair behind her ears.

“You do know we don’t actually have a curfew, I’m well over the age of eighteen. I can stay out as long as I want with whoever I want and Wynonna can’t do a damn thing about it.” Waverly commented with a smirk.

“You mean besides send me to hell with her magic demon gun?” Nicole paused, sliding a little further down the side of her truck with a confused crinkle between her eyes. “Never thought I’d say that outloud… Or like… At all…” 

“Are… Are you okay with all this? I mean… I know the whole resurrected demons from hell thing’s a lot to take in. I’d get it if…” 

“Baby, don’t even think about finishing that sentence.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead, gently pushing off the truck so she was standing at her full height with the smaller woman held securely in her arms. “Look, everything’s… A little crazy around here, sure. But that doesn't mean that I’m not okay with it. I mean, it’s not exactly what I thought I’d be facing as a cop but, bad guys are bad guys, right?” Nicole kissed her cheek. “Now come on, we really should get going.” 

“M’kay.” Waverly smiled gently up at her and Nicole smiled happily back down at her. 

Nicole moved them away from the truck and pulled the door open with a sharp tug and Waverly was hit with the realization she was going to have to figure out how to climb into a truck that was more than half her height off the ground. And while she would (begrudgingly) admit it did made it look cool it did present a problem when it came to getting in. Before she could really think about it however, Nicole had moved behind her and, in a move that Waverly would later swear did  _ not  _ make her squeak, wrapped her arms around the smaller woman’s waist and smoothly picked her up and placed her inside the truck. Waverly glanced down, wide eyed and was met by Nicole’s smirking face as she closed the door behind her.

“Warn a girl next time, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Waverly said as Nicole climbed in on her side (she noticed there was conveniently a extra step on the driver's side to make it easier for her to get in) and her girlfriend shot her an apologetic smile, leaning over to kiss her cheek before grabbing her hand as she started the truck up.

“Sorry, Babe.” Nicole pressed the back of Waverly’s hand against her lips in a gentle kiss. “I just figured you probably didn’t want to have to climb in like a little monkey.” 

“Little monkey?”

“Yeah, cause you’re small and you’d be climbing my truck like a tree.” Waverly sent her a semi-playful glare.

“I’ll climb you like a tree.” Nicole barely managed to choke back a laugh.

“Is that supposed to be a threat? Cause I definitely wouldn’t be complaining about being climbed by you.” Nicole winked at her and Waverly blushed. “Now, buckle up buttercup we’ve got a little ride ahead of us.” 

~WE~

Nicole parked the truck on top of a cliff overlooking Purgatory. The town looked even smaller that far away and Waverly sighed looking at the sleepy town. It was easy to pretend that the town wasn’t being over run by a vast variety of supernatural beings from this distance. Looking around the little offroad pocket of space they’d somehow found Waverly couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“This looks like the beginning of one of those crappy horror shows where the guy drives the girl out to some nondescript location and turns out to be a vampire and sucks her dry or a psychotic killer and stabs her to death and…” Waverly glanced over at Nicole and immediately let out a shriek, causing the other girl to jump, swinging around to look behind her to see what was wrong.

“What?” Nicole looked around but her girlfriend’s eyes were trained on the large weapon in her hands.

“Why are you packing like you’re planning on raiding a military compound?” Waverly gestured haphazardly at Nicole. “I was joking about the psychotic killer thing..” 

“Waves, we live in a town where being brutally murdered by glowy-eyed, soul-sucking demon spawny things is considered perfectly normal. I’m not going out in the middle of nowhere with you without being armed.” 

“I’m all for armed but… That’s a machine gun!” Waverly made machine gun noises and pretended to be shooting it. “Where'd you even get a machine gun? I know Nedley doesn’t have any… Don’t you think that’s a little overboard?” Nicole shook her head, reaching over to hold Waverly’s hand.

“There’s no such thing as going overboard when it comes to keeping my baby safe.” Nicole leaned over, quickly kissing her cheek before throwing her door open and jumping out, making her way around the front of the truck she tugged Waverly’s door open, a smile on her face and the machine gun slung over her shoulder.

“Seriously, you've got to stop with the lines. You’re going to make me like you.” Waverly shook her head, smiling as Nicole reached out her arms to gently help her down to the ground. “So what’s the plan here Officer if you aren’t planning on turning me into dinner?” Nicole smirked down at her and Waverly blushed when she realized how that might have came across. “Shut up.”

“Why Ms. Earp that’s not way to speak to an officer of the law.” Nicole closed the door and gently tugged Waverly’s hand, leading her towards the back of the truck. “Well like I’d been saying earlier I figured you wouldn’t really want to go on a date at Shorty’s… And there aren’t a ton of other places in town to go, I mean, Maria at the coffee shop is such a gossip literally the entire town would know if we were so much as breathing near each other in ten minutes and I’m pretty sure the people who own the cafe are cannibals... Don’t ask.” 

Nicole dropped the tailgate and Waverly figured out pretty quickly what they were doing. “I’m going to pick you up.” She waited until Waverly nodded and then carefully picked her up and set her in the back of the truck. “Anyways I thought it would be nice not to spend the entire time having people gawk at us so… Improv…” Nicole awkwardly drug herself into the back of the pickup, the truck being  _ slightly  _ to far of the ground for her to easily hop in. She maneuvered herself so she was sitting cross legged in front of her girlfriend, her long limbs making the move slightly less smooth than she probably would have liked.

“Thank you, Baby.” Waverly leaned over and gently kissed her girlfriend. Nicole hummed slightly in acknowledgment and interlaced their fingers in her lap. As they pulled away Nicole pulled the strap slung over her shoulder off so she could set the machine gun down to one side of the truck, hidden slightly under the ungodly amount of pillows and blankets the redhead had managed to fill the bed up with. 

“I also made food.” Nicole said proudly, causing Waverly to shoot her an alarmed look.

“Baby, you can’t cook to save your life. I’ve seen the inside of your freezer, it’s like, fifty shades of tv dinner in there.” Waverly’s eyes widened. “Please tell me you didn’t burn your house down.” 

“Okay, for starters there was only one  _ very small  _ fire while I was cooking this and it did not burn the house down… Though it did set off the fire alarm and scare Calamity Jane half to death… That’s not the point, I made food that’s guaranteed to not end in food poisoning which also only happened one time and I was twelve so it doesn’t count.” Nicole grabbed a bag Waverly hadn’t noticed yet and handed it to the younger Earp, who opened it cautiously, not completely trusting her girlfriend’s cooking endeavors not to come to life and try to eat them. She was relieved and somewhat bemused to find the bag was filled with sandwiches and chips. “I even bought everything yesterday so there’s little to no risk any of it has expired.” She paused. “Thought with my luck something probably has.” The last line was delivered so quietly Waverly barely heard her.

“Wait, how’d you set something on fire making sandwiches?” Waverly raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“Well… You see I sort of accidently turned the stove on while I was making them… And I kinda happened to have a bag of chips sitting on that particular burner and they… Might have caught on fire…” Nicole smiled bashfully over at her, looking like a confused puppy.

“You’re hopeless.” 

“Guess it’s a good thing I’ve got you then, huh?” 

“Yeah, maybe you won’t die from scurvy now.” Waverly chuckled lightly while Nicole pouted at her. 

“I drink orange juice like… Twice a week…” 

“I honestly have no idea how you manage to stay in shape with the amount of junk food you eat.” Waverly made a point of squeezing Nicole’s biceps and the older woman smirked at her.

“I have a killer metabolism and go to the gym, which definitely works out in my favor.” Nicole shifted. “But enough about my poor eating habits, I’m trying to woo you.” Waverly snorted as the red head flopped farther into the bed of the truck. She takes a moment to situate herself before looking back at Waverly, opening her arms for the smaller woman to crawl into. 

Waverly considers teasing her for a moment, considers making her wait, but her own desire to curl up in the taller woman’s arms wins out and she half launches herself forward, fitting herself to Nicole’s side as the other woman uses the arm not being used as a pillow to tug an extra blanket over the pair. 

Waverly rest her ear over the officer’s heart, letting the rhythmic thumping lull her into a state of blissful contentedness. Her mind began to wander as the silence ran comfortably between them and she found herself wondering about her girlfriend as she was him with the realization that they’d skipped all of the normal getting to know you things that normally came with the first months of dating and she was hit a sudden, almost intense desire to learn more about the older woman.

“What’s your favorite color?” Waverly asked after taking a couple minutes to roll some questions around in her head.

“What?” Nicole looked down and Waverly met her confused gaze, curiosity burning in hers.

“I was just thinking that we never really played the we-just-started-dating edition of twenty questions so… I figured now’s as good a time as any… So… What’s your favorite color?” Waverly poked Nicole’s side and was delighted to find the other woman jumped at the contact, clearly ticklish.

“Okay but I’m asking questions too  _ and  _ you have to be willing to answer any questions you ask.” Waverly nodded in agreement. “My favorite color is aqua blue. Yours?” 

  
“I can’t just pick  _ one  _ color! They’re all so pretty… Can I just be romantic say the color of your eyes?” Waverly asked, causing the other woman to snort.

“Waves, my eyes are brown.” Nicole chuckled lightly.

“Well they are the prettiest shade of brown I’ve ever seen in my entire life.” Waverly’s eyes locked with Nicole’s and she winked at her girlfriend.

“And here I thought I was the charmer in this relationship. Smooth, Waves, very smooth.” Nicole paused for a moment “Okay, first pet? Mine was Calamity Jane, I got her as a present for starting college.”

“When I went to live with Gus and Curtis after Daddy died Uncle Curtis got me a puppy to try to help me adjust. His name was Charlie and he was a huge husky, I had a sled I’d hook him up to when I was little and he’d drag me all over town. He died when I was in high school, he was eleven.” Waverly smiled sadly, her face buried in Nicole’s neck. “Worst injury you got before coming to Purgatory.” She paused. “Since I’ve never really left Purgatory I’ll just say overall… I broke my leg after I fell off a cliff as a teenager trying to collect this mossy stuff I needed for a spell I was working on.”

“When I was nineteen I was rock climbing in New York and there was an avalanche. It messed with my gear and I fell and then I had my left arm crushed by a boulder… I spent six weeks in the hospital, completely ruined my summer plans.” 

“Why do I get the feeling you’re very accident prone?” Nicole laughed.

“Baby you’ve got no idea.”

~WE~

They had been lying there talking for over two hours when the text messages started coming it. Nicole had just managed to convince Waverly it would be totally safe to eat the sandwich she was holding when the younger girl’s phone went off.

Big Sis <3 (9:13): Hey where’re you guys at? You having fun? 

Waverly ignored the message and grabbed the sandwich from Nicole, slowly opening it and pulling it apart to check if it was edible. Once she had she finally ate it, much to Nicole’s delight, and she was amused by her girlfriend's awkward sitting dance when she told her it didn’t taste bad. In that time her phone went off two more times.

Big Sis <3 (9:16): Call me when you get the chance, let me know how things are going.

Big Sis <3 (9:18): Are you two making out?

Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister’s comment but found the idea did actually sound pretty good so as soon as they were done with their sandwiches Waverly grabbed her girlfriend, pulling her on top of her and connecting their lips in a deep kiss. Nicole had thankfully caught on quickly and had taken over, pulling the younger girl closer as she let her hands begin to wander slowly across Waverly’s midriff. They stayed like until the buzzing from Waverly’s phone became to obnoxious to ignore, causing the brunette to pull away with a groan. “I’m gonna kill her.”

Big Sis <3 (9:20): Are you ignoring me? Cause I can be persistent.

Big Sis <3 (9:21): Waves you there?

Big Sis <3 (9:22): Waverly!!!!!! X’(

Big Sis <3 (9:24): Okay but seriously are you two making out? Cause… Gross I don’t want to think about that.

Big Sis <3 (9:27): Come on I’m bored...

Big Sis <3 (9:30): Is she at least a  _ good  _ kisser?

Waverly groaned, scrolling down to the most recent messages.

Big Sis <3 (9:44): OMG ARE YOU GUYS FINALLY DOING IT!

Big Sis <3 (9:44): Don’t answer that but seriously that’s the only good reason to be ignoring me.

Big Sis <3 (9:45): I get it, she’s Haught, but can you just… Stop long enough to help me pick out a movie?

Big Sis <3 (9:45): WAVES! :’((

Big Sis <3 (9:45): I feel so ignored right now...

Big Sis <3 (9:46): She’d better be a goddess in bed…

Waverly groaned and was halfway through a scolding reply when she suddenly was hit with an idea and started pulling her sweater off, causing her girlfriend to go slack jawed next to her.

“Um… Waves… What are you doing?” Waverly tossed her sweater away, shivering from the cold and huddling closer to Nicole for warmth as she gently pulled at the red head’s own sweater.

“Here, take this off and give me a hickey.” Waverly waved a hand towards her neck. “Anywhere super visible is fine.” 

“Umm… What?” Nicole moved to help Waverly in removing her sweater but otherwise she just stared confused at her girlfriend.

“Hickey, Give me a big one.” Waverly smirked at her. “I assume you know how to?”

“Give me ten minutes and you’ll have more of them than you know what to do with, but, why?” 

“Baby, please, hickey.”

“Why do I feel like I’m going to regret this later?” Nicole mumbled with a shiver, nevertheless she wrapped her arms around Waverly, settling the smaller woman in between her legs and firmly latching onto her neck with a soft tug. Waverly smiled slightly, fighting back a groan as Nicole began nipping and sucking at her neck with gusto. Waverly picked her phone back up, ignoring the most recent messages from Wynonna in favor of opening up the camera app and taking a couple pictures of them like that before going back to the messages between her and her sister.

“I’m sending this picture of us to my sister, okay?” Nicole nodded, continuing what she was doing without looking up, though Waverly was to far gone to really notice her girlfriend’s lack of attention.

Waves (9:51): (Attachment)

Waves (9:51): Little busy at the moment Nonna. Def goddess. ;) I’m starting to like pickup trucks.

Waverly gasped as Nicole bit down on her neck and felt a flash of heat travel through her body.

“Umm, baby? I’m totally gonna jump you if you keep that up.” Nicole smirked in response and carefully bit her again, applying slightly more pressure every time the girl in her arms squirmed against her. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” 

Waverly’s phone was quickly forgotten.

~WE~

“Oh my god I need to bleach my eyes.” Wynonna tossed her phone across the room. “Never again, never again…” There was a pause. “Wait was that a machine gun?”

**Author's Note:**

> This entire piece was written to the tune of various Lady Antebellum songs from their first two albums and a handful from the third (Plus a few other random country songs from 2011/2012 cause country music seems to help me get into character a little better but my country faze ended in 2012 so I don't have any recent songs to listen to). 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think and I hope you have a good (insert time of day) and I'll see you soon... -Ish. ;)


End file.
